News of the Daily Trauma
by ToTheJelloRoom
Summary: An idea for a sort of sequel to trauma team thing I had after beating the game again. I always wondered how the doctors' lives would be affected afterwards. Anyways, this takes place around 3 years or so after the outbreak. Hope this goes well.. Rated T in case of... Maria etc.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: hello dere owo I'm back with a new one. I've been busy with a lady called laziness but... You know. Summer. Anyway, I will try to finish up my other one but first- we have this. Reviews would be appreciated because I really wanna know how I'm doing or how I could improve.. Well that's it. Onto the show-_

Oh and...

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own trauma team or any of it's characters. I just have a soft spot for them. Well (most) of them.**

 **Part 1-1 Old habits die hard (CR-SO1)**

Everything seemed to settle down again for once... The air was crisp and the sky was bluer than normal- A change I never minded, peace in my life was good for a change anyway.

Change... Huh. Everything had changed after I was finally released fully from my sentence and the chains that bound me to do meaningless work. No, I can't quite say that either, my work was ever meaningless or pointless in my eyes, no matter how much I would struggle at first. Saving lives and helping others had become more than just some practiced hobby- as I now worked at Resurgam full time. What can I say? After the panic from Rosalia, it seemed like I, and every other doctor here, could finally breathe easy again. But that was 3 years ago now... I remember everything and every detail clearly to this day. I closed my eyes and turned my face upwards, deciding to let the sun's rays warm my- what Dr. Cunningham calls... "Pasty vampiric like" skin. My eyes scanned across the helipad's landing as I could feel the familiar smoky vapors approaching. Figured as much, as following others around and making snark remarks was his preferred specialty.

"Yo kid, whatcha doing all the way up here? You got an operation in 10."

"I'm well aware." I let out a small breath and rolled my eyes to avoid his gaze.

"Huh. Well it's not like stayin' up here's gonna do that baby face any good. Besides... We don't want the surgeon getting sick now do we? That'd just be more bad press."

"... Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

"See, there ya go kiddo. Doc's like us gotta have a little moxy too right? Just try not to keep that same ol' grim attitude all the time, you'll scare patients off that way."

I only nodded and felt my lab-coat rustle against the wind, I waited patiently for Dr. Cunningham to make his exit, as I leaned across the railing, but instead heard the impatient tapping of his shoes against the concrete.

"... Well? What are you just standin' around for kid? You said one minute, and I've been timing!"

"You never can take anything seriously, can you?" I turned my back to him let myself doze off once more. The cool breeze hitting my face had kept me quite distracted and calm- I knew I was gonna need all the spare time of silence I could get.

"Heheh. Nahhhh, it's not as interesting that way. Stop being such a stiff already! It's such a damn bore." I could hear the faint sounds of rushing footsteps clattering towards us just from behind- and Maria stood back against the archway.

"Where the hell have you two morons been? Seriously, up here, goofing off... All this time?! Ugh. So undependable..." She had her arms crossed firmly across her chest and a scowl planted across her face as usual, her eyebrows more pointed than usual, and her teeth surprisingly sharper for the occasion. I figured I had just gotten used to it by now.

"Whoah there. Relax! Me and the kid were just headin' down there, right?"

He turned his head towards me expectantly- either that.. Or from pure realization and terror from Maria's outbursts.

"... Thats right." Though my reply had sounded more unsure then I would have liked it to.

"I swear, it's like I'm always babysitting and picking up after you two! Well you can't just sit comfortably on your asses for the rest of your damn shallow lives! Gabe, did you even finish her diagnosis yet?"

"Of course I did. Whaddya take me for?... On second thought. Don't... Answer that. I got the paperwork all lined up. Looks like it's similar to diverticulitis and it's come pretty along."

"Similar to? That crap again? Come on, can't you do any better, honestly!"

"Hey c'mon now. Some cases are harder to tell for certain compared to others."

"Uh-hmm.. Whatever. Hey kid, you ready or not?" Maria turned her attention back towards me. I could tell she was quite tired and irritated. I... Shouldn't do anything to upset her any more, otherwise I'd be in more trouble than the patient. I imagined Dr. Cunningham giving me a snide high five for that comment, and was glad In the end I had decided to keep any thoughts regarding Maria to myself. I honestly would never hear the end of it...

"Of course." I nodded and uneasily moved some hair away from my face.

"Alright slow-poke, let's kick this into gear!" And before I got a second to react, Maria had already raced down the stairs.

"..."

"Well someone's full of themselves again lately hmm? Hey, don't let her get to ya kid. Just do your best."

"I know. That's all I can ever do..." I bowed to myself respectively and started down the stairs after the impulsive paramedic.

"Yo, kid. Wait up!" I heard Dr. Cunningham call behind me.

"Yes, what is it?"

I looked down and froze as he had reached his hand out to me again.

"Hey c'mon now. We know each other better by now right? Don't be so scared. But anyway, good luck kid."

I hesitantly reached out to grab it and returned with a reassuring nod. "Right."

"And maybe after you're finished, you me and Hank could stop by the bar for good times sake. Whaddya say?"

"It's a nice offer. But I'll pass... I like to keep focused after all."

"Hmph. Alriiiiiight, suit yourself. Ya know, unwinding a bit never hurt anybody."

"Maybe you should check in a mirror." I bluntly stated before descending back down the stairs quickly before Maria got too pissed...

"Heh. Hahahaha! Well, he did catch a little somethin' from me. Well, I'll be damned! I have to admit, I had my doubts." The diagnostician, quite proud of himself, almost spat out his cigarette but quickly made a recovery. "Hmm, hey... What are you doing out here? You know the drill right? Now scram!" That was the last thing I had heard him say before I reached the O.R. At first, it seemed like it wasn't directed at anyone in particular but... I couldn't quite put my finger on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1-2 (CR-SO1) Back to the old grind**

"Damn, late again? Work on your timing!" I was greeted to just what I had anticipated. A disapproving, and shrill Maria.

"S-sorry... Anyway, what's her condition? Let's just get to the briefing."

"Ugh fine, whatever. The patient is... About in her late 50's we believe. Like Gabe said, it's diverticulitis or something along those lines. The affected area is the abdomen and the surrounding areas- it's farther along, but it doesn't look too rough. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course. Alright, are we ready then?"

"Is that even something you need to ask? I'm always up for this!"

"I figured as much. Alright, let's begin! I will save you, I promise- as with all my other patients, this is no different." I applied the antibiotic gel and quickly made an incision. "Alright, I'm going in. Watch her vitals for me."

"Right!" I scanned around with the magnification tool and treated any strange bumps with the vials of blue serum.

"Alright, there seem to be tumor shadows across the edges, we have to be careful." I then switched to the ultrasounds until I found an irregularity. "I found one of the bodies- scalpel!" Each surgery always seemed to last hours, though it wasn't ever that long in particular... In any case really.. Kind of odd. Or was that just me? Maybe it was just the constant bickering that seemed to slow down the passage of time. "Making the incision and..."

"Huh? Well she's hemorrhaging a bit more than we thought, but that shouldn't be a problem. Right?"

I quickly shook my head. "Nothing is ever constant depending.. I'll need the drain to clear this up before it blocks anything."

"Right, uh..."

"Is something wrong?"

"... No. Sorry." She shakily handed me the drain as I would observe her.

"You sure you're alright there Maria? We could halt the procedure for a bit if-"

"Huh? Hell no! Are you kidding me?... I'm fine. You just focus alright?"

"I know but..."

"Just shut up and worry about something that actually matters. Like the damn patient for once."

"... Is that supposed to be a jab at me?"

"I said shut it already!" Maria scoffed and quickly turned away from me. She's been acting kinda off lately but it's not like I could do anything to change that.

"... hmm."

"Huh? Something up?"

"Maybe you should try talking to Dr. Cunningham..."

"Oh NONONO. There is **NO WAY IN HELL** I'd take advice from that moron!"

"W-well it just seemed like something was bothering you so I.."

"You what? Thought you could help huh? Stop thinking you know everything about me!"

"Damn it. Would you just relax for once?" I subconsciously pounded my fist against the operating table and immediately felt a strange shaking kind of sensation. "..!?"

"She's having convulsions! Don't touch her in case she flat- lines!"

"Ugh, I need to focus again. Charge the AED over there!"

Darnell, one of the male nurses who had been working here for a while, sheepishly poked his head up from hiding. "R-right away!" I didn't mean to scare anyone... Geez, why does everything feel so off all of a sudden...

"Hurry up and get that piece of junk over here!"

"Alright, setting it on to 20." I pressed both plates onto the affected areas and felt the shockwave make it's course throughout the patient's body.

"We got a pulse! You're good to go."

"... I don't think I see anything else... Good to close her up?"

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno. But something isn't right here."

We stood by cautiously for a bit until multiple wounds started opening themselves up.

"Lacerations..."

"The hell... Where did they even come from?!"

"I'm gonna suture these real quick and close her up."

"Wait! Doesn't it seem kinda premature for that though?"

"It'll be fine. We can't continue without some knowledge of what this could be anyway. It'd be pointless. We should just send her back for further analysis."

"... Tch fine. Doc's orders."

"Just need bandages here and... Done."

-Operation Successful-

As if right on cue, as always... Dr. Cunningham strode in.

"Hn... So why was I called in? Huh, kid..."

"We're sending her back for analysis. Something came up and we had to close her off early. Not that I had any choice but to agree..."

"Well it's just to be safe anyway." I could feel Maria's icy silhouette glower over me.

"Ah. Alright, I got ya. No worries kid... I'll take her once she's up and at em' again."

"Yes, thank you..."

"No sweat." He smiled at me nonchalantly and slid back through the automatic glass doors. Probably muttering silent curses under his breath again. He was good at his job, but too lazy to do it most of the time- "for his own good." He scratched his messy green hair and raised his fist up in protest.

"Uh..."

"Gabe you moron! It's see- through!"

"..." He quickly spun on his heels to face us and smirked reassuringly, giving a peace gesture. That is, until Dr. freebird barreled past him, nearly knocking him over.

"... Uh... Hey..er. Maria, got a moment?" He was breathing unsteadily and panting again. Probably snuck off with Claire again or who knows what honestly... But maybe this was some kind of emergency?

"Huh... Oh yea. I'll be there in a sec big guy." Then again, if it was... Maria wouldn't be this calm.

"R-right. Oh! And good luck doctor." He rushed out before I got to reply..

"Yea. Same to you I guess. What's up with him lately?"

"Oh uh... You know Hank, probably just running about the place like he used to." Maria shrugged.

"Uh huh... Guess I'll have to take your word for it."

"Yea. Don't be so jealous kid! Take it easy." Dr. Cunningham walked back in, looking like he had finally gotten his second wind in.

"Jealous...? I- I wasn't-"

"Anyway. Hank's a good guy. Just like a big ol' stuffed bear or something. He only asks for stuff when he has the reason to." I could see I wasn't going to get a say in this one way or the other so... I saw no point in hearing these two start bickering again. I made my way back to my room.

"Huh? Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

"Kid?"

After I made my way down the long corridor, I made a right turn and scanned my old cell. The bars had been gone for quite some time, and the inside wasn't a freezer anymore. All that was there really, was a normal hospital bed and some of my lab- coats, with a picture or two here and there of the professor and Rose.

I sighed deeply and sat down at the bed's side. I took the picture of young Rose and professor Sartre, gently rubbing my finger against it. "I'm sorry... I couldn't save you. If I had known I- I would have done something. Anything to have you still here with me..." I felt a chill reach its way down my spine and looked out to the doorway to see Dr. Tachibana standing there with a smile.

"May I come in?"

"... S-sure."

She made her way in and sat down next to me.

"You must be troubled..."

"In a way. Yea." I responded calmly without looking up at her. I couldn't afford to be a burden to her as well.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Thanks for your concern. But I'm alright..."

"If you say so. But it is against the path of honor not to help a friend in need."

"Really. I'm fine, I think I just need to rest."

"I understand. Though I was going to start surgery in a bit. If you'd like to join, I would appreciate the assistance."

"Maybe in a bit. Knowing them, I'd probably just get called out to another conference or something anyway. Patients have been piling up again."

"Yes, so I've heard. Hmm..."

"Huh?"

"Hanzou." Tomoe's trusted butler suddenly appeared from out of nowhere. Again... I always wondered how they pulled that off...

"Yes Milady?"

"Would you mind watching over the doctor for a bit? I think he needs it more than I do now."

"What? H-hey, hold on a second."

"Of course Milady." He said with a bow.

"Great. I'll see you two after surgery." Her violet eyes shown with determination as she bowed and tightened her coat, and headed towards the O.R.

"W-wait. I don't need to be babysat or anything."

"I can assure you it's nothing like that sir. Lady Tomoe only shows concern for your well being."

"... Huh? Oh come on. T-Tomoe!"

A/N: also side note... Sorry if there's a bit of OOC bits here and there, sometimes it's kinda hard to tell -w-. But anyway I still don't own these guys. This is more so for fun and information/ theories.


	3. Chapter 3

**1-3 (CR-SO1) So much for heroes**

"... Great."

"Is there a problem, young master?"

I looked up at the seemingly fragile butler who hadn't aged a day since I last saw him.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. Just gathering my thoughts is all."

"I see. Well if there's any way I can be of service.."

I quietly nodded and swung my legs back and forth from the bed, almost like an impatient child. An air of silence surrounded us, and these are times when I wish my bars were still up so I'd have some sort of barrier from this embarrassment. I've been put through way worse since Holden let me stay here of course but, part of me always hated silence and being forced to find ways to pass time since I was never too good at it.

I let my head hang low and could finally reach a calming state; remembering my old family always helped with that. I thought back to how Rose and I would play out in the fields and she'd force me to pick out flowers for her room, and how the professor would get mad at us for tracking mud into the house and on the new flooring. Or how the professor would start experimenting with different chemicals and I would look over his shoulder from a tall stool and observe quietly... I felt myself crack a small smile and heard a small gasp like squeak from behind as I raised my head back up.

"You've practiced with that haven't you? It's gotten better." Tomoe smiled sweetly from behind her butler. Again from out of nowhere, always finding some way to startle me.

"Tomoe... You're back already?"

"Mhmm. Suprised?"

"I mean, I know you've gotten more skilled but this is-"

"This one was nothing big. It wasn't too special after all, though I heard yours wasn't the case."

"Yea... Oh that reminds me! Has Dr. Cunningham gotten the results back yet?"

"Not quite. He's taking his time as usual. I just checked up on him and he told me what happened."

"I suspected as much. Anyway uh... Thank you, but I should probably get going now." I scratched the back of my head and got up slowly, adjusting my ID tag.

"I understand, I'll walk you out." I waited for a moment and nodded so she knew I would oblige, and curtly followed the endoscopic surgeon outside and towards the conference room. We didn't make it too far down the main hall before there was a sudden shake and a crash. Chunks of wall and dust flew out just in front of us, I raised my arm over to cover my face and stepped back.

"What the hell was THAT?!"

"Maria?" Tomoe called out from the smoke covered walkway.

I took a few steps forward just into the eye of it, though it still didn't start to clear yet. I felt a form crunch underneath my feet and scanned the broken shards of what seemed like dark black glass that had scattered across the floor. It wasn't until I had lifted my foot up that I realized how they were familiar.

"These are her goggles...?" I bent down and carefully picked them up, avoiding the sharp shards and dusted them off.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for this, get back here!"

"Huh? I- I didn't mean to, it was an accident I swear!"

"What are you going on about now moron?" I knew it was Maria's voice, but I couldn't see anything but a shadow that angrily stomped closer towards me. "...! You. You asshole, why'd you break those?!" Following that was a quick, stinging slap to the face that almost made me fall back.

"Take it easy Maria!"

"Yea, I'm sorry..."

"Sorry don't cut it! Now you better get- huh?" Another crash coming from the entrance had thankfully interrupted us- and triggered the security alarms. "That.. Damn idiot!"

The rest of the staff barreled through us and ran straight to the exit. I looked to Tomoe and nodded, figuring we should follow and see what all of this was about. Once we had reached the light from outside and made it to the front of the crowd; we were welcomed with a completely busted and shattered door, and a tall man wearing some kind of blue... Bird like suit, and

he was panting like a mad man.

"... Huff.. Fear not citizens! The ambassador of love and justice, Captain eagle, has got this situation under control!"

"Ah of course big guy. We'll leave it to you." Dr. Cunningham stepped forward and smirked haughtily with his cigarette to the side.

"Er- um. Who is this 'big guy' you're referring to? The name's CAPTAIN EA-"

"Yea yea... You can drop the act buddy, we all know it's you."

"Someone's no fun... Captain Eagle-" I could almost hear him mutter to himself, like he had become slightly agitated by Gabe's smart remarks.

"And the green flurry!"

"Away!"

The masked blue 'eagle' and his green- hooded assistant had 'flown' away and quickly left the scene, with no tracks except all the newfound exterior damage to the hospital...

"Eyyyy HANK!-"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it lateeeeerrrrrr!"

"Great. Just great. So that's all we hear from the blundering captain... C'mon everyone, let's go back inside and clean some of the mess up."

I looked to Tomoe with a puzzled look on my face. "Hank? Was I really the only one who didn't know...?"

She nodded and followed everyone else back.

Great. So now Gabe's pissed... Who next?

A/N: That is indeed the question here isn't it..? Hmmmm. Oh and *bus flashbacks* yea there's not gonna be any of that happening here. For now...~ no but seriously, I'm kind of making this up as I go along as usual so I'd think it's turning out pretty good- and if there's small mistakes I didn't catch, I'm writing this up on my phone and Autocorrect.. Yea so if there's anything you guys wanna say or have questions about, reviews would be appreciated. Thanks :3


End file.
